A track tensioning assembly or system is used for maintaining tension in a track for a track driven vehicle, and has replaceable spring modules for different loads and applications. A compression spring module is self contained and has a spring shaft that can be inserted and removed from a bore in a piston rod or shaft extending from a cylinder or actuator that provides pre-load for the tensioning assembly when the assembly is installed.
In the prior art, various spring loaded track tensioning devices have been used for track driven vehicles. A track tensioning assembly using a hydraulic cylinder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,171, and a spring loaded track tensioning system that utilizes springs having two different spring rates is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,140. The prior art system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,171 uses a compression spring that is integral with the rod of the adjustment cylinder.